


Nice Work If You Can Get It

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because yes, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: based off a prompt from sargar3000 on tumblr, title from the Billie Holiday song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from sargar3000 on tumblr, title from the Billie Holiday song.

Anna paused to smooth her hair and double-check she hadn’t spilt any breakfast on her new sea-green cable knit sweater before opening the door to the coffee shop. She fidgeted with the hem of her denim skirt, sneaking glances at the baristas behind the counter. Once the blond was spotted, Anna turned and pretended to read the specials board. Her bottom lip rapidly reddening from being gnawed on.

“What can I get you?” came a monotone voice – the barista hadn’t yet turned around. Anna’s lips twitched into a smile as she watched the tension in his shoulders. The _tap tap tap_ of the French press being cleaned of grinds cut through the silence.

“Umm… Could I get a flat white?” she squeaked. His arms seemed to be going in five different directions at once, deftly setting the espresso machine in action while pouring the milk to steam. Anna lost herself in a reverie involving untying his apron strings.

The barista turned – his chocolate brown eyes dilating, mouth hanging open a fraction of an inch. “Hey. I haven’t seen you all week. I mean- I’m not keeping track or anything I just meant- You seem to drink a lot of coffee- N-not that you are addicted to caffeine or anything… You look healthy! Wait, what?”

Anna’s grin could only increase as she watched his usually steady hands knock over the jar of stirring sticks on the counter.

“Oh! I’ve been really busy Christmas shopping! I usually start early and only stop for churros. Or actual stoplights.” Anna explained.

“Churros?” The blond stared, amusement spreading across his face like a sunrise. “Christmas? Did I miss something? Isn’t it still October?”

“Sure is! I like to get a head start!” Anna leaned forward instinctively, helping to scoop up the errant sticks poking out from under the cinnamon shaker.

Their hands brushed together for a moment and both turned crimson.

“Kristoff! Do you mind if I go on my break now?” Came a booming voice from the backroom.

“Yeah, go ahead James.”  Kristoff ran a hand across the back of his neck, scanning the shop and noting the solitary customer reading a newspaper in the far right corner.

“Oh it may help if I actually made your flat white, wouldn’t it?” Kristoff sprang into action as if wound by a large key.

“That’s probably a good idea, yep.” Anna noticed his navy t-shirt rippling in folds as he twisted around.

Kristoff busied himself steaming the milk for the foam as Anna noted the seat which would give her the best view of his muscles in action.

“Sit in or take away?” Kristoff bellowed over the hissing and swishing noises erupting from the machines.

“Sit in, please!” Anna beamed running her fingers absentmindedly along the buckle of her satchel.

“That’ll be $3.50 – “ Kristoff hesitated, biting back the rest of the words on his tongue.

“Anna.” She cooed.

“Anna.” His smile lit up his entire face.

“Oh right. Money!” Anna dug through her bag for wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill.

After pocketing her change, Anna walked to the window to lay her satchel on the table. She gave a slight nod of approval at her seating choice after casting a sheepish look toward Kristoff.  

Kristoff choose a large caramel-coloured mug and placed it carefully on a tray. Anna pretended to be interested in her shopping list, rummaging around for a pen.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kristoff making very deliberate movements over the mug. Anna eyed the biscotti in a large clear jar on the counter and planned to purchase one before she left.

“There you go, Anna.” Kristoff carefully lowered the tray. Anna’s eyes immediately landed on the biscotti dusted in powdered sugar beside her drink.

Then she saw it. On the top of her flat white was a delicately drawn face of a reindeer with antlers snaking out towards the edges of her cup, rounding upwards in the foam. He had somehow given a reindeer designed out of foam a personality, its goofy smile made her stomach flip.

“Is that… a reindeer?!” Anna’s delight at the scene in front of her almost giving way to her satchel knocking her mug over; her arm just catching it in time.

“Thought it might help with getting into the Christmas spirit.” Kristoff gave her a lop-sided grin and a shrug.

“It’s wonderful. Thank you!” Anna perched her chin on the base of her palms, elbows on the table, and tried to slow her heartbeat down a smidgen as Kristoff reluctantly turned to walk back to the counter.

After two flat whites with eight and a half sugars added, two free biscotti and three chocolate chip cookies, Anna’s heart was nowhere near ready to slow down as she opened the door to the shop, ringing the tiny bell above it. Anna admitted to herself that her heart had stopped for two seconds when Kristoff finally asked her out.


End file.
